Lily and the Letter
by dazzle-and-stretch
Summary: Lily gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, but how will her family take the news? Told in first person from Lily's point of view, first person from Lily's mother's point of view, and third person omniscient point of view.


Lily and The Evans

Lily

"Mummy! Mummy there's a letter in the mail for me! Look, looky there!" It was my eleventh birthday and my mum had told me to check the mail for birthday cards. I was excited because I hadn't really expected anything to be there. I never got mail unless it was a Christmas card for everyone in the family and my grandparents give me my birthday card in person. "Open it Mummy, open it!" I jumped up and down as she read the return address.

"Hogwarts School of – John! John, come quickly dear!" My mum, Rose, called out. I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the den, where my father works from home.

"What is it Rose?" I watched my mum hand him the unopened letter.

"Read the return address," she told him, and I saw his eyes scan the top corner of the envelope, then grow wide.

"What is it Mum? Can we open it now?" I asked, tugging at her dress. My mum looked down at me, then up at my dad. She nodded, and I gave a squeal of excitement. I bounced over to the couch and sat down, still bouncing in place. "Tuney! Tuney get over here! I got a letter, we're about to open it!" I called through the house. A sudden pattering of footsteps sounded from upstairs.

"A letter? For you? That's not fair Mum, how come she gets letters and I don't? I'm older too!" My sister Petunia started complaining at the top of the stairs and finished complaining on the couch. I always thought she was too loud for her own good.

"Girls, stop fighting and let your father read the letter," Mum warned us.

"But Mum I didn't say anything!"

"Lily do you want me to read it or not?" my dad calmly asked me, his thumb underneath the seal on the back-flap of the envelope, ready to open it. I promptly shut my mouth. "That's what I thought," he said, and opened the envelope. "Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" he went on to read the rest of the letter aloud, if not a bit shakily, all our eyes growing wider as he went. "…Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." The room fell into silence.

"So does this mean all those things I can do is because I have magic? Because I'm a witch?"

Rose

I was dusting the living room when my youngest daughter Lily barreled into the room shouting something about a letter. Lily shoved it into my hands, demanding me to open it. Slowly, I read the address, and then the return address. "Hogwarts School of – John!" I called for my husband. I was scared. "John, come quickly dear!" Footsteps sounded from the back of the house, where the den was, as he made his way to the living room.

"What is it Rose?" he asked me, worried. I didn't say anything though, simply handed him the letter.

"Read the return address," I said after a moment. His eyes scanned the top corner of the envelope, then grew wide.

"What is it Mum? Can we open it now?" Lily asked, tugging at me. I looked down at her, then up at my husband. I nodded, and Lily gave a squeal of excitement. I watched as her daughter excitedly sat down on the couch. "Tuney! Tuney get over here! I got a letter, we're about to open it!" Lily called out. I heard Petunia coming and wished Lily hadn't done that, it would probably only make Petunia jealous. "Witchcraft and Wizardry," I thought with a panic.

"A letter? For you? That's not fair Mum, how come she gets letters and I don't? I'm older too!" Petunia called as she came down the stairs to sit on the couch next to her sister.

"Girls, stop fighting and let your father read the letter," I warned the two girls.

"But Mum I didn't say anything!" Lily looked doe-eyed at me. I was about to tell her to hush but John beat me to it.

"Lily do you want me to read it or not?" he calmly asked her. Lily promptly shut her mouth. "That's what I thought," he said, and opened the envelope. "Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" he went on to read the rest of the letter aloud, if not a bit shakily, my eyes growing wider as he went. "…Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." I didn't know how to feel.

Narrator

It was a Saturday in a pleasant neighborhood in Essex. The sky was clear, it was the start of the summer holidays, and it was also a little girl's eleventh birthday. Lily Evans was very excited for this birthday because her parents had promised to let her get her ears pierced today. She promptly forgot all about it however when she saw an owl perched on her family's mailbox. She had been playing on the tire swing for about ten minutes when she heard a friendly hoot, and looking over discovered the tawny owl. Curiously enough to Lily was the fact that it was awake during the day at all, but the second curious fact was that it was looking directly at her, and rather more intelligently than some people she knew. The third curious fact was that attached to its leg was a letter that it seemed to want her to take.

Lily read the envelope to see who it was addressed to and found to her delight that it was addressed to _her_! Quickly she took the letter and hurried inside to tell her mother. Lily completely forgot to mention the owl; she was far too excited about getting a letter in the first place. She begged her mother to open it for her.

Rose Evans, Lily's mother, almost went into a panic when she read who the letter as from. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! _She thought, and quickly called for her husband to join them. _He'll know what to do, if this is a prank of some sort._ John joined them quickly and Rose handed him the envelope for him to read.

John also didn't know what to do. This was an elaborate hoax if it was one, especially as the post didn't run on weekends. He wanted nothing more than to rip open the letter and read it, and then possibly burn it depending on what it said. Lily was begging him to do it anyway, but he wanted Rose's permission first. She might want to open it in private first for all he knew. He looked at her, and she in turn glanced at Lily before giving him a nod as the go-ahead. They all sat down and John was about to open it when Lily called out for her older sister to join them. Rose and John both wished Lily hadn't done that, Petunia really was a jealous sort of person. Indeed on her rush to get downstairs Petunia was complaining about how unfair it was for Lily to get a letter the whole way.

Rose called for the girls to stop fighting even though she knew they weren't really fighting, but Rose's nerves were on edge and telling her children off at the moment was the perfect way for her to let off some steam. John finally began to read the letter and it was all very confusing. They expected their owl by no later than July 31st? What did that mean? And how were they supposed to get all of Lily's school supplies? Rose shook her head there, she was thinking as if Lily were actually going to go to this, this school. Still, Rose didn't know what to say, let alone what to think. John didn't either, and Petunia was just sitting there rolling her eyes as if she thought Lily made the whole thing up. Finally, Lily asked "So does this mean all those things I can do is because I have magic? Because I'm a witch?"


End file.
